


家庭作业

by Braisedcrab



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braisedcrab/pseuds/Braisedcrab
Summary: 2003年冬季，布冯患上了抑郁症。他不知道为什么会得病，但是他知道自己得病了，他非常配合医生的治疗。然而……文里的治疗都是xjb扯，别计较





	家庭作业

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alleydetour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alleydetour/gifts).



“接下来，你要试着完成写在家庭作业单上的任务，好吗？”

“好，谢谢。”

“我们下周见。”

冬歇期的第一天，布冯第二次到心理诊所就诊。他已经和医生约好今天开始正式治疗。等他走出心理诊所的时候已经接近傍晚了，可是他还是在公园的长椅上坐了下来。

天空逐渐被蓝黑色占据，他依然在那里坐着，什么也没想，没有愤怒，没有悲伤，可是也没有安详与宁静，只有持续压在心上的沉闷，医生说这是中度抑郁。

是的，中度抑郁。他至今也没想通为什么他会患上抑郁。

一切的开端是十二月初一场极其普通的比赛。

那天天气很好，阿尔卑球场被黑白条纹占据着，斑马军团的支持者的欢呼如故。可是他的双腿却在作出一次扑救之后颤抖了。

他当时飘过的第一个念头是肌肉拉伤，但是也不像，他除了双腿颤抖以外，并没有其他的不适。他报告了教练和队医。然而他身体没有任何问题，他只是在害怕而已。

后面的比赛他发挥出色，可是他还在继续害怕，害怕着比赛，害怕着观众。尽管他不知道自己为什么害怕，可是他就是害怕了。事实上，他连自己为什么抑郁也不知道，可是他已经中度了。

无论如何，他确实得病了，他需要治疗，就像每次受伤后需要药物甚至需要手术一样，只是治疗方式跟以往不太一样，他甚至还得完成家庭作业。当然，这不是学校会布置的家庭作业，而是医生布置的。例如开始害怕和人接触的时候，就提醒自己确实得了名为抑郁症的疾病，一旦开始治疗，一切就会好起来。又例如一旦情绪变得糟糕就把自己的想法记下来，然后告诉自己只是在思考，并不是真的糟糕。

还例如，回家与家人共度圣诞。

天空已经全是蓝黑色了，路灯早已亮了起来，气温也变得更低。

布冯觉得自己必须完成家庭作业。他拒绝了药物治疗，所以他必须非常非常配合，这样才能达到治疗效果。

 

布冯赶在平安夜之前回到了卡拉拉，计程车司机直接把他带回了家里。

“Gigi，你回来了。”玛丽亚笑着给了他一个拥抱。

他也笑着，给了她一个拥抱。

“圣诞快乐。”阿德里亚诺同样笑容满面地给了他一个拥抱。

他也笑容满面地给他一个拥抱。

接着就突然冷了下来。自从他去了尤文图斯以后，父母和他关系似乎好了很多，可是他依然不知道该说什么。难道他要说，嘿，我得了抑郁症，医生布置作业让我回家过圣诞？

别逗了，他要在这种时候提抑郁症才是个灾难。

幸好谷达莉亚和维罗妮卡不在，据说出去狂欢了，否则氛围大概会更冷。

他只好开始聊球赛，一时欢声笑语。

可是当晚他失眠了。

尽管之前已经存在入睡困难，但他从来都没试过这么彻底的失眠。

失眠加重了他的烦闷。他依然不像许多抑郁患者那样悲观或者悲伤，只是那烦闷感越来越明显，他想起了自己的家庭作业。

情绪变得糟糕的时候把自己的想法写下来，这只是在思考，不代表真的糟糕。

他打开灯，尝试拼凑出自己现在的想法。最后他写了下来：“这不是我的床。”

他看了那句话半天，最后把那张纸撕掉了。只是他依然不能入睡。

第二天圣诞，谷达莉亚和维罗妮卡回来了。他继续聊球赛，大家似乎都很开心，然而他还是睡不着。最后他决定让自己开心一点，尽管医生没有布置这项作业。

他选了据说很适合圣诞观看的《小鬼当家》。可是主角和两个大笨贼的斗法没能让他高兴起来，最后全家和主角的团聚却让他忍不住摔了遥控器。

好像他们真的在乎一样。

然后他哭了出来。他不知道为什么要哭，可是就是哭了。

哭完之后他感觉很疲惫，但烦闷也消失了，他内心非常平静。最后他睡着了。

第三天，他回到了都灵，在家庭作业清单上打勾。

好像没什么作用。不过治疗才刚刚开始，一切都会好的。

 

回到都灵的第二天，布冯接到一条短信。

“Gigi，我明天十点的飞机。”

他低咒了声，立刻从床上爬了起来，开始收拾房子。

他都快忘了，Iker会过来。现在他房子里一大堆带着抑郁痕迹的物品，他必须清理干净才行。

图书馆借的书他还了，买回来的用箱子装好，塞进床底。治疗报告、家庭作业清单、目标清单都要锁进抽屉里。哦，目标清单不行，作业要求每天读两次。

去他的一天读两次目标清单！去他的每周一次的治疗！

想到Iker会在这里呆到冬歇期结束，他就头疼起来。不行，他不能让Iker知道，治疗中断就中断吧，他回去后再开始好了。

想到这里，目标清单也被他锁了起来。

再三确定没有什么遗漏以后，布冯看了眼镜子里的自己。也不知道是不是心理作用，他觉得自己颓废了很多，一眼就能看出是抑郁症患者。

于是，他又忙活了几个小时，终于得到一个比较满意的形象。

最少这一个星期能蒙混过去吧，大概。

Iker的飞机晚点了。这让布冯神经质地一遍遍确定自己是不是看上去还好。结果就是Iker站在他跟前时，他紧张得心脏差点从嘴巴里跳出来。

“Gigi，圣诞快乐！”

Iker似乎并没有察觉他的不对。也是，他排练了这么久，Iker怎么会发现？可是明明达成目的了，这会儿他又莫名地不太想搭理Iker，即使这会让Iker发现不对，他也不想说话。

然而Iker根本没停过，他跟他聊起了假期前的两场球赛。他知道Iker一直在看他的比赛，但是他完全没想到他会看得那么细。

Iker还问了好几次他当时怎么想的，这让他都有跳车的冲动了。他要怎么回答？他当时害怕得双腿发抖其实什么都没想吗？

只是想想都觉得很不堪。他在Iker心中一直都是强大的，从他18岁，Iker14岁开始就是如此。他难道要让Iker忽然发现他其实是个会患上抑郁症的胆小鬼吗？

布冯努力地让自己活跃起来，最后Iker被糊弄过去了，他松了口气。

然而这松懈也就持续到家里。

“Gigi，最近……是不是发生了什么事？”

布冯愣了一下，随即露出一个大大的笑容，“当然没有，怎么了？”

在Iker的注视下，他的笑容逐渐消失。

他当然瞒不过Iker。但他说不出来，也不想欺骗他。

“Gigi……”

那双漂亮的棕色眼睛让他有些狼狈，7年前也是这样，他只是被这样看着就忍不住举手投降。

最后他就吻住了那柔软的唇瓣，和7年前一样。

熟悉的触感让他的动作逐渐粗暴起来。他想要Iker。他们撕扯着彼此的衣服，从客厅跌跌撞撞地走进卧室。他甚至连充分的准备都没做好就进入了Iker体内。那一瞬间他有些后悔，可是Iker紧紧地抱住他，结果他还是继续了下去，最后他失控了。

为什么是他？为什么是这个时候？又为什么会？这一切代表着什么？又会带来些什么？他一直压抑着的困惑和惶恐在肢体接触中全部释放了出来。

“没事了，已经没事了。”

布冯紧紧地抱着怀里的人，不断地亲吻着对方的脸颊、脖颈，逐渐平复下来。他脸上都是泪水，也不知道什么时候流出来的，他忘记了。明明是他在欺负Iker，可是先哭出来的是他，最后惹得Iker也哭了出来。他在床上一向喜欢让Iker哭出来，可是他不喜欢Iker这样哭。

“Gigi，没事了，真的没事了。”

腰上被Iker笨拙但轻柔地拍打着，他从来没试过被谁这么对待过，可是他获得了这段时间以来难得的安宁。

“Iker，我不想参加比赛。”布冯把脸埋进他的男孩的肩窝里，声音有些沉闷。以他们的身高差，这姿势非常地别扭，可是让他无比地安心。

“我害怕比赛，就你今天说的那两场开始。”腰上的拍打顿了一下，又有节奏地继续，这鼓励他继续说了下去，这种事其实开了头就显得不是那么难了。

“我不知道为什么会害怕，我甚至很好地完成了扑救，可是我的腿在发抖。医生说我的身体没有问题，我只是得了抑郁症。”

“没事的，一切都会好的。一切都会好的，Gigi。”

Iker的安慰非常拙劣，他来回也只会这么两句话，甚至到后面，他的声音都带上了哽咽，让他的安抚听上去非常没有说服力。可是布冯奇异地感到很安心，好像，确实一切都会好起来的。

然后他睡了过去。没有入睡困难。

这直接导致布冯第二天依然抱着他的抱枕Iker不肯起来，最后赖在床上几乎一整天。他也总算知道Iker为什么会第一时间发现他不对。他在比赛中不对劲一回事，Iker圣诞节发的信息他居然一条也没回。

该死的家庭作业。

最后在Iker担忧的目光下，他温柔地把他压在身下。作为前一天晚上的补偿。


End file.
